


Little Angel, Little Devil

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [220]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shun has a devious plan to get Ikki to wear a costume to Geki's Halloween party. Ikki is suffering.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [220]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Little Angel, Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Ikki would never admit he was sulking, but he was. Shun had asked him to go to the Bronze Saint Halloween party (apparently Geki really liked the holiday? Ikki had never even heard of it) and this apparently necessitated costumes. Mandatory costumes. Ikki hated it. But Shun had made those big doe eyes at him, and it was such a theoretically harmless thing anyway. 

Shun was already in his costume, a mid-thigh length toga-esque thing and scrappy sandals, small, fluffy white wings, and a halo headband. An angel, which seemed appropriate. 

“Here!” Shun finally stopped rustling through the bags, and Ikki’s gut instinct was to fling himself over the back of the couch and hide. What the fuck was that supposed to be, a deflated duck skin sized for a human? He kept himself very still. 

“What’s that supposed to be?” He asked, and blinked, puzzled by how resigned he sounded. There was a smile playing around the corners of Shun’s mouth that Ikki tentatively labeled as mischievous. 

“Your costume! See, it’s a phoenix!” He said slyly, spreading the sad mass of colored chicken feathers and padding out a little more, and Ikki despaired. Shun was tricking him somehow, he just couldn’t see how beyond his horror of the… thing that was supposed to be his costume. Would that thing even fit? It looked kind of small.

“I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make me wear this.” He said flatly. Shun pouted, but he stood- sat?- firm, folding his arms over his chest. Shun sighed, rummaging some more and pulled out- oh no, he had a backup.

“You said literally anything else, nii-san!” He said with a strangely wicked gleam in his eye. Ikki folded quietly. At least it wasn’t the chicken suit.

* * *

“Nice legs, Ikki,” Jab wasn’t even trying to conceal the mirth that danced in his eyes. Ikki glared at him dourly. Behind him, Ichi was giving Nachi some money, glaring at Ikki like it was his fault. He returned the glare in spades, and Ichi wilted, looking away. Ban laughed brightly, skipping up beside Jab. 

“Ichi bet Nachi that Shun wasn’t gonna be able to get you into costume.” He spilled the secret easily. Ikki sighed. A firm hand clasped his shoulder, and he very nearly stabbed the owner with the stupid plastic pitchfork he was supposed to carry around. Geki beamed down at him. Why was Geki so tall, this was stupid.

“I’m glad to see you’re getting into the spirit of things, Ikki!” The Ursa Major Saint said jovially. Shun giggled, strolling up, elbows linked with two other Bronzes. The girl- Juné?- was in some kind of subdued Venetian Carnevale thing, which incorporated her mask pretty well. The other one was Hyôga, who seemed to be a ballet performer. With feathers. Swan Lake or something, right? Ikki was still catching up on things like culture and holidays. Guilty hadn’t exactly done a whole lot of book learning with him, beyond toss him some workbooks and textbooks and expect him to figure it out himself. 

“Yeah.” He muttered, eyeing Hyôga suspiciously. Ikki was wearing a matched outfit to Shun, in dark red. A devil, which he supposed was appropriate. The horned headband was digging into his skull, and the tail attached to the sash around his toga kept brushing his legs annoyingly.

“Ah, Ikki, you can help me with the buffet,” a gentle voice was accompanied by an equally gentle hand guiding him away from the cluster of his peers, which was a relief. He’d been feeling anxious about it. Shiryû smiled at him softly. Ah. He would need help with the buffet, what with the blindness. Ikki relaxed a little, glad to have a specific task, and be out from under the incredulous stares of the others. 

“Shiryû. How do you want me to help?” He asked gruffly. 

“Just a brief description of the foods would be nice. Perhaps some small assistance locating serving utensils.” Shiryû responded. “Are you all right? Sometimes they forget themselves.” He said. Ikki frowned a little, but then, Shiryû did need some help. A dual purpose rescue op? Ikki could handle that. Behind them, things got noisy when Seiya found Jab and they started arguing. Again.

“I’m fine. I’m hungry myself.” He admitted, and they turned their attention to the buffet.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
